Changes come with A Price
by Yanase Ange Hotori
Summary: The Amporas were hated by most, with the exception of few. What happens when they decide to leave, and something bad happens to them? What if they landed in an alternative timeline? What if they gained new friendships, families, and even love in that timeline? Will they go back to their timeline once their work is finished, or will they stay with their loved ones?
1. Author's notePrologue

The reason why this is sooo late is because this will be I give or take at least 50+ chapters! I kept writing it in my notebook, but never got the time to actually draft it on Wattpad, that's where I draft most of my stories.

Also, this took some time to write, because I made changes to the original draft, and I may post that one day, but so far... Nope.

I'm actually not fully done with it, and I can't even give you a gauge on how many words I'm aiming for in this one. I say at least 1000, but I have way more per chapter.

Long story short, this is a BIG project for me, and I hope people like this idea. Truth be told, I'm not the only one who came up with the idea, credit goes to DantleHirako , and QTGalaxyLight. Without them, I wouldn't have the inspiration to do this!

Plot:

The Amporas were hated by most, with the exception of few. What happens when they decide to leave, and something bad happens to them?

What if they landed in an alternative timeline?

What if they gained new friendships, families, and even love in that timeline?

Will they go back to their timeline once their work is finished, or will they stay with their loved ones?

What if the very fabric of space and time bends to bring back the ancients?

Will they help their descendants, or will they let them die?

So many unanswered questions, so very little time.

What will you do?

(This is the extension to the plot)

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you are currently fighting with your ex-best friend, Mituna Captor. He was your best friend until he risked his life, psionic powers, and any brain cells he had to save all you Alpha trolls.

He was never same after the whole thing, but then again, neither were you.

But sometimes you just wish that it could be different, like if he was still the way he was before. Would you two have the same relationship you have now, or something different?

Anyway, as you were saying, you wish it could be different, maybe then you could confess your flush feelings. But then again in every timeline, he sacrifices himself for you guys, and the outcome is always the same.

You were truly flushed for the troll that hated you the most, and you were an asshole for that.

If only the events of the game session never happened...

The alternative universe:

(I feel like I should explain how this universe works. It involves demonstuck, (I love it too much for it not to be in here) anyway. Everyone's gender and sometimes , just sometimes, their personalities are altered.

For example:

Gamzee Makara (normal homestuck) is male and a troll, so the alternative universe Gamzee Makara will be a girl and a half demon. She would have some of his personality, but she would be sober most of the time, unlike our Gamzee.

Another example:

John Egbert(normal homestuck) is male and human, so the alternative universe John Egbert will be female and a troll. She will have her whole personality flipped, (personally, I love John, but for this I have to make his alternate self sassy.) And will be sassy, and smart mouthed.

Unlike the normal homestuck, these 24 children, Alpha and Beta, are demons. Well a hanyo to be precise. They all have some past that allowed their paths to cross. And in this universe, there WILL NOT be any Sburb. I understand that's what homestuck is all about, but no. I just don't want to think about how the sessions will fuck up this universe.

Also quadrants will be in here! But with a slight twist, you can have one quadrant filled up to 3 times. After that, no more or the gatekeepers come after you.

Anyhow. I will go through each back story for the kids. Well the 4 human/trolls don't have back stories, so I'll leave them out.

Trolls in sign order:

(1): Aradia Megido(14) and Damara Megido(20): He and his brother both receive frequent visits from their dead family. Aradia took his meetings with the dead more sanely than Damara, he snapped and slowly started slipping into madness.

(a)Aradia's personality: The same as the ORIGINAL Aradia, pre-sburb session. Slight quirks here and there, but nothing too different.

(b)Damara's personality: Similar but not completely same, he went on a killing spree after he initially snapped and killed most of their friends and distant cousins.

(2): Tavros Nitram(15) and Rufioh Nitram(21): Tavros and her older sister, Rufioh had a good life, that was until their mother killed their father in front of her four children. Then proceeded to kill the oldest two, and son and daughter. The two girls were distraught, not knowing what to do, tried to kill their mother. But alas, she survived. They vowed to kill her for all the emotional damage caused to them. It was then that Tavros met a girl by the name of Gamzee. They became inseparable ever since.

(a)Tavros' personality: Quick, cold and calculated. She analyzes you first to see if you're a friend or foe, then warms up slowly.

(b)Rufioh's personality: The same as our Rufioh, but doesn't flirt. She is in a committed relationship with Horrus and is happy.

(3): Sollux Captor(14) and Mituna Captor(16): Sollux and Mituna's parents kept their children safe down to the very last minute, their father died protecting Sollux, who was only 5 and Mituna, 7. Mituna's psionic powers awoke at that moment and she began protecting her baby sister until she could protect herself. Sollux gained her psionic powers when she turned 10, when she met Karkat. Karkat became her best friends to the point you could say they were morials.

(a)Sollux's personality: Smart, shy, but easily angered. Still has that lisp that she so desperately hates.

(b)Mituna's personality: Due to the events of Sburb never happening, she has remained the ways she was. She is understandable, but has a lisp like Sollux.

(4): Karkat Vantas(13), Kankri Vantas(17): She and her sister, Kankri Vantas, experienced social dysfunction. They were put down due to their half demon side, and were attacked for their human side. This caused them to become ruthless killers and trust no one but themselves. They don't know how to talk to people, and often don't talk.

(a)Karkat's personality: meek, quiet, polite but knows when to strike. She seems to have a sadistic streak in her.

(b)Kankri's personality: outgoing, loud, rude, vulgar, and sexual. She doesn't have a celibacy vow like our Kankri.

(5): Nepeta Leijon(13) and Meulin Leijon(17): This family has a good life currently, the only few with a good life currently. They were friends with the Vantas since they were children, and Nepeta had been in love with Karkat since he laid eyes on her.

(a)Nepeta's personality: Hyper, pretty much the same as our Nepeta.

(b)Meulin's personality: He is calm, collected, and quick on his feet.

(6): Kanaya Maryam(15) and Porrim Maryam(23): The Maryam family was never good, the two boys lost their parents when they were small, only to be brought up by their abusive uncle. The boys managed to escape when Porrim turned 18, and Kanaya was 10. But by then, Kanaya had lost all faith in anything, he believed the things their uncle told him. The uncle was human, while they were full demons. They killed him drank his blood, becoming rainbow drinkers in the process.

(a)Kanaya's personality: Party person, fashion king, snobby, and sassy. Acts likes a female, and has the up most respect for his brother.

(b)Porrim's personality: Party person, fashion prince, sassy, and sultry. Way to masculine for his appearance, but knows how to fight when needed.

(7): Terezi Pyrope(16) and Latula Pyrope(17): These boys never got a break, first they were banished from the demon realm, then they met this dragon who took care of them. But when the humans found the dragon, they nearly killed him. He gave one of his scales to each boy and told them,

"With this, Great things will happen to you. Let it be your sword or lance to victory. Never forget the lessons I taught you two, they will Guide you to your destines. I love you two, remember that, forever and always even if you aren't my kids..." And with that speech, while protecting them, he died peacefully surrounding by his children. Being only a year apart, they posed as twins. They met the Captors at a tournament and Latula fell in love with Mituna. They've been together ever since.

(a)Terezi's personality: He can see, so he doesn't go around licking and smelling things, so he acts just like our Terezi, but less crazy.

(b)Latula's personality: He exactly like female Latula, just less excited.

(8): Virska Serket(?) and Aranea Serket(?): There is actually no record of these two boys history. Only that they appeared one day and flipped shit up with their mind control, but became loved by the dysfunctional family that was known as the Homestuck Family. A group of kids, banded together to keep each other safe, even at the end of day, some of them wanted to kill each other.

(a)Vriska's personality: He is compassionate, lovable, sensitive and at the same time sadistic. You will see him and Karkat making shenanigans with each other.

(b)Aranea's personality: He is the wacky one in the family, he will act like a clown, but knows when to get serious.

(9):Equius Zahhak(?) and Horrus Zahhak(?): This is another group on which their history is unknown. The only thing known is that they have knack for building body replacements, and are great with machines. Both are shy, but the Leijons seem to have made these girls soft and open up to them.

(a)Equius' personality: Nothing is known because she spends her time inside their workshop.

(b)Horrus' personality: Nothing is known because she, just like her younger sister, spends her time inside their workshop.

(10): Gamzee Makara(18) and Kurloz Makara(25): These two young ladies are not the one to mess with, with their chucklevoodo, they will kill you in sweetest way. But do watch out, they have a blood fetish, the only ones who can actually try to compete with them is the Vantas', these two had a interesting events that lead to them meeting the rest of the kids. They left their parent when they 7 and 14. The only reason why everyone is scared of these two is the way they are over their quadrants. They are full demon and of demon royalty.

(a)Gamzee's personality: Very sweet, bubbly even. She doesn't tolerate people, but has no problem meeting new people. Though once she pulls out her clubs, it all over for you.

(b)Kurloz's personality: She is the talkative one, she never stitched her mouth like our Kurloz, so she talks way too much. Same goes for her, once the clubs are out and twirling, it's over for you.

(11): Eridan Ampora(?) and Cronus Ampora(?): These girls have no history, they were born with different names, and discarded them when they left. Their ages are estimated to be Eridan(17+) and Cronus (26+), but no one will know for sure. They carry around a weapon of mass destruction, a rifle that shoots lasers named: Ahab's Crosshairs. The rifle is always armed and the two seem to be on bad waters with the Captors, but doesn't bother them. What was extracted from them was,

"They came from Royalty, just not demon. They are a mix of demon and trolls, such as they have our universe Ampora horns. Their skin isn't gray, but their sclera is orange. They have a long dorsal fin on their back, but you would never see it due to the clothes they wear."

Other than that information, nothing is known. But some have thoughts on the matter. No one dare voice them though, not a single person.

(a)Eridan's personality: She has the personality of a military captain going to war. She is the tactician of the group, and gives commands when they all fight. Outside of a battle, she is quiet, stern, and hardened. But once you get past that, she is a sweetheart on the inside.

(b)Cronus' personality: She acts like a goofball, but when the battle starts, she acts like as she quotes,

"I'M BEING JUST LIKE MY ANCESTOR, DUALSCAR!" How she knows who the Amporas originated from is beyond our knowledge, but some suspect they have been to the original homestuck universe. But these are only claims, no one has solid evident for these claims.

(12): Feferi Peixes(12) and Meenah Peixes(16): The youngest two in the group. Their father raped Feferi when he was young and after that, he's had an fear of women. Meenah, tired of seeing his brother suffer, ran away from their father. Their mother abandoned her two children when they were newborns. Meenah found the trident soon after in an abandoned ship near the ocean.

(a):Feferi's personality: Typical boy, he loves aquatic life, and runs a home for abused fishes and other sea life. He snarky, bashful, and mean.

(b):Meenah's personality: The nicer boy, he uses his trident to protect Feferi whenever he can. He is Cronus' morial and has been since they met the two girls.

I'm sorry if that was a little too much information, I just wanted to make sure everyone knows who's who. I may change the names, but I'll probably just switch the names.

Trolls/HUMANS

John Egbert turns to Joanne Egbert

Dave Strider turns to Mayrin Strider

Jade and Rose stay the same, I can see them having those names.

Jake English turns into Jane English

Dirk Strider turns into Roxy Strider

Jane Crocker turns into Jake Crocker

Roxy Lalonde turns into Dirk Lalonde

(I only see this set switching names.)

Be Cronus ==

"MITUNA!"

You scream, tears falling from your face as you see your best friend fall to the ground in an explosion of red and blue psionic powers, and your vision turns black as the universe is reset.

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you just woke up to see your only friend, Kankri Vantas sitting next to you.

"Shhh, it's 9kay... Y9u're safe n9w." He says sweetly and you curl into him. Gods, you hated being like this, but the whole thing still had you having nightmares and rude awakenings, even after a couple of sweeps.

"I wvant Eridan... Wvhere is he?" You say after a moment, the only one who could ever feel your pain was Eridan Ampora, your dancestor. The reason being is because like you, he was very unlucky in getting people to like him for who he is rather than what they see on the outside.

He looks at you and sighs,

"There just n9 way I can help y9u at this time is there?" You shake your head silently, you felt tears prickle your eyes, some nightmares were worse than others, but in general, they were terrible. They eat away at your mind, and you resent not being able to save him before he did that.

He goes to get Eridan and you shrink into yourself, waiting. When Eridan came in the room you look up at him with teary eyes and shudder involuntarily.

"Gods, Cro are you okay? Kan came in my room saying you wwere spazzing out." He says, his ever present stutter showing even as he was sleepy. He rubs his eyes and lays next to you.

"Wwanna talk about it?" He says, and you shake your head. He sighs and hugs you from behind and you relax into him.

After some time, your eyes start to flutter close and you drift back to sleep.

Be Eridan ==

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you just managed to get your traumatized dancestor, Cronus to sleep. He only sleeps well when you sleep with him, but you hate seeing him like this. He hasn't left his hive since the universe has reset itself, and you find that a bit worrisome.

Anyway, you wrap your arms around him and his breathing returns to normal. You find this completely understandable, he's mad at himself for not being able to save the Gemini alpha troll, Mituna Captor. He has red feelings for him, but has yet to say anything. He only relaxes fully around you, not even his morial, Kankri Vantas can make him this calm.

"Is he asleep?" Kankri's voice came for the door frame and you nod. After awhile, you destroyed your hive to live with them, it was beneficial in some ways, but it came with a heavy price: Kankri's talking.

He never knows when to shut up.

You look at your phone and it pings, you wonder who would message you at this time of night, but then again, no one talks to you. So you ignore it. After another five minutes, it pings again, the same person is messaging you via Pesterchum.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CG: HEY ASSHAT ANSWER ME.

CG: WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME?!

CG: LOOK, IT'S FUCKING IMPORTANT AND I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF EVERYONE HATES YOU, YOU HAVE TO BE THERE!

You groan, he was getting annoying. So you pull out your hands from Cronus' grip and begin typing.

CA: wwhat is it Karkat?

CA: it's fucking 4 in the morning, can't it wwait?

CG: GREAT, YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO FUCKING ANSWER ME.

CG: ANYWAY, WE'RE HAVING A MEETING AND EVERYONE IS MANDATED TO GO. EVEN THE ALPHA TROLLS, SO TELL CRONUS TO GROW A BACK BONE AND COME OUT OF HIS HIVE.

CA: one, don't talk about Cronus like that

CA: twwo, wwe're not going

CA: three, ask Kankri to go for us

CG: I WASN'T ASKING, I WAS FUCKING TELLING YOU TO GO.

CA: nope. Not happening.

CG: AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?!

You pinch the bridge of your nose, he was trying to get you two killed. No troll likes the Amporas so you all stay inside and let Kankri handle getting food. You hear another ping and swear under your breath, he was really getting annoying!

CA: look Karkat, I'm not going. Matter of fact, the Amporas are not going. If you havven't noticed, wwe're hated evverywwhere wwe go. Wwhy don't wwe savve evveryone the trouble of seeing us and not go?

CG: I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER.

CA: unfortunately, this time, you are taking no for an answer.

CA: goodnight and don't fucking bother me anymore.

caligulasAquarium [CA] cease getting trolled by carcinoGeneticist [CG]

You throw your phone down and go to sleep.

You wake up to see Cronus staring at you.

"Wwhat?" You say, he was just staring not saying anything. After maybe 10 minutes of him staring, Kankri comes in.

"What in the..." He starts and Cronus looks at him.

"Hey." He says with a smile, and you roll your eyes. Then what Karkat was saying earlier.

"Kan?" You start and he looks at you, and nods for you to continue.

"Karkat said there wwas this meeting soon, and he wwants evveryone there." He looks at Cronus who was sitting there watching something on his husktop and sighs.

"We can't just bring Cr9nus. He's n9t ready t9 see any9ne yet." He says and you nod, most of all you were afraid for Cronus, he really hated himself for everything that has happened so far. You both look each other in the eyes and make a silent vow.

""Wwe wwill n9t let Cr9nus 9ut 9f this h9use.""

You and Kankri nod, he may not be as bad as Mituna, but he did take some trauma from it.

"Kankriii... I'm bored..." Cronus whines as he jumps on Kankri's back, Kankri laughs and says with a small smile,

"Get 9ff 9f me will y9u?" Cronus looks guilty for a second and then his smile is back. He detaches himself from Kankri and bounces back to his husktop.

"Can wve go out today?" He says and you two look at each other, figuring out if you should take him to the meeting or not.

"Um, Cro... You knoww you're not exactly ready to leavve the hivve yet right...?" You say and he glares at you blankly, and nods his head slowly.

"S9, like were saying... There is this meeting t9day that Karkat wants every9ne t9 g9 t9... D9 y9u think y9u can g9 with9ut freaking 9ut?" Kankri states very slowly. Cronus nods and he grimaces, he goes to his room to get ready.

You go to your husktop and message Karkat.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CA: Karkat answwer me.

CA: if you really wwant us to go to your fucking meeting, then you should really answwer me.

CG: GODS, WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?

CA: glad to sea you'vve answwered me.

CA: as I wwas saying, the Amporas wwill be attending the meeting.

CA: wwhat time is it? And wwhere?

CG: IT'S LOCATED IN THE ABANDONED HOME ECO BUILDING NEAR 413TH STREET, AND ON THE BASEMENT.

CG: SECOND, IT'S IN TWO HOURS.

CG: PLEASE TRY NOT TO BE LATE.

CG: THANK YOU ERIDAN.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] cease being trolled by caligulasAquarium [CA]

You roll your eyes at his antics and yell out for Kankri when you see him standing in your doorway with Signless' outfit on, cape and all, the whole fucking get up.

"Kankri...wwhat in the glubbing fuck are you wwearing?" You grounded out slowly, he looked just like Signless was depicted in the old times, but you knew he didn't like wearing it. He smirks at you before walking over to you, seating his hips teasingly sexual and perches his hand on your head.

"I'm wearing what I'm s9pp9sed t9 wear. If I want t9 act like Signless, I have t9 dress the part. I d9 plan 9n changing the way I persuade pe9ple, 6ut 6elieve me, at the end 9f the day, I will 6e Signless' reincarnati9n." He states with a rebellious smirk on his face, and you shrug.

It had been awhile since anyone of you except for Kankri went out the hive. Your outfits have changed.

Unlike your clothes before, you have your hair down, and you got rid of your scarf, all it did was remind you why you could never have Feferi. Your purple streak was fading, you wore a black T-shirt with your Aquarius sign in purple, like your blood, and a black and purple striped long sleeve under it. You had black skinny jeans, and you had black boots with heels and buckles on them.

Cronus changed his whole wardrobe, his white shirt gone in favor a leather jacket and a purple shirt underneath. His Aquarius sign was black on the purple, and he had the same skinny jeans as you, and wore converses that were black. He also let down his hair, but he had a color streak now, it was red. That represented his pale love for Kankri, and he had changed a lot in the personality department.

He was quiet, kind, sweet, and didn't try to flirt with anyone.

The three of you walk out as Kankri locks the door. You look at Cronus, he looks like he wasn't ready, but you already gave your word to Karkat.

"You okay Cro?" You say and try to touch him, he flinches and them looks at you.

"No, but see you gavwe your wvord to Karkat. Wve havwe to go, evwen if I'm not fine. So wve wvill go and get it ovwer wvith." He says, shuddering slightly. You frown but say nothing on the matter.

Be Kankri ==

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you are currently smirking at your dancestor's face. He was surprised to see you in Signless' outfit, he knew you hated it, but you just had to see what his reaction was going to be.

"Why are ya staring Karkat?" You say smugly and sit next to Cronus who looks at you gratefully. He composes himself, and says in a strong voice.

"OKAY, WE HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO DISCUSS THIS NEW THREAT TO OUR RACE." Sollux Captor, raises a hand and Karkat nods at him.

"2o... What exactly ii2 the threat?" He says slowly and you realize that is what everyone was think of.

"THANK YOU FOR ASKING, IT'S A MAN BY THE NAME OF NANASE. HE SAYS HE WILL DESTROY THIS DIMENSION AND HAVE US TROLLS EXTINCT. WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT." He says and the whole room goes silent until Latula speaks.

"Ok4y, so wh4t 4r3 w3 go1ng to do 4bout 1t? 4nd why 4r3 the 4mpor4's h3r3?" Karkat shoots a glare at her, and looks at Kanaya Maryam and nods.

"See The Amporas Are Here Because We've Learned That He Seems To Be Weak Against Electricity. The Only Ones With These Abilities Are The Amporas. Using Ahabs Crosshairs, You Two Will Take Him Down, And We'll Finish Him Off. That Is All You Have To Do." She stated very slowly, and you nod. That did make sense.

"Howw are you so sure wwe wwant to do this? You havven't exactly been the nicest people." Eridan hisses out, instinctively grabbing Cronus' hand with his own. Cronus on the other hand, wasn't saying anything, and you hoped no one had noticed that.

But of course fucking Porrim had to notice it.

"Why do+n't yo+u ask Cro+nus instead?" She says slyly and you groan, he didn't feel right talking to anyone but you two and now he was being put on the spot.

"Um...I'm pretty sure I don't wvant to do this. Eri is quite correct in his statement, you aren't exactly the nicest bunch." He says timidly, you wanted to go comfort him, but that would make him even more of a target.

Porrim scrunched her face and glares at him. He notices this and doesn't say anything, but surprisingly stands his ground.

"OKAY, PORRIM, PLEASE STOP BOTHERING CRONUS. HE HASN'T SAID ANYTHING TO YOU. NOW, WE CAN'T FORCE YOU TWO FIGHT, AND YOU'RE RIGHT. THEY AREN'T EXACTLY THE NICEST BUNCH. NOW WHAT CAN WE GIVE YOU TO GET YOU TO WILLING HELP US?"

You think for a second and start,

"Well, f9r the Amp9ras, and I can speak f9r y9u right Eri, Cr9?" The two of the nod and you continue,

"As s9me9ne wh9 is living with them currently, I say that the is9lation y9u all f9rced 9n them is s9mething that sh9uld 6e taken care 9f. Sec9nd, y9u have t9 pr9mise them that the Serkets can't use their mind c9ntr9l after the fight. I d9n't 6elieve I'm leaving anything 9ut, but see, if y9u d9n't c99perate to these requests, then there will 6e hell t9 pay, and in additi9n, y9u w9uld have l9st me in the fight as well."

They all stare at you, surprised at your way of talking. You were serious when you said you were going to be the next Signless.

"UM, OKAY. I BELIEVE I SPEAK FOR EVERYONE WHEN I SAY I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU TO SOUND LIKE THAT KANKRI... BUT I BELIEVE THAT IS POSSIBLE, VIRSKA, ARANEA?" Karkat states and looks at the Serket family. You grin smugly and lean back in your seat.

"May8e, it really depends. I'm don't exactly care if they help or not." Virska says after a moment with a smirk playing on her face.

"Actually, I think I can a8ide 8y those rules." Aranea states, and your face turns to a smile.

If Virska was going to be like that, then you need to show that you weren't playing when stated your demands.

"L99k, either we get the cl9sure we want 9r we 6ack the fuck 9ut 9f this shit. Simple as that." You say, shrugging your shoulders. You have no problem hiding again, it was easy all this sweeps, so how hard can it be to do it again?

"Alright, Calm Down . Virska, Please, We Need The Amporas. They're Our Only Way To Defeat This Enemy." Kanaya says. Virska looks at John and he nods.

"Fine. 8ut, I'm only doing this 8ecause Kanaya asked me." She huffs and you say politely,

"See, was it that fucking hard? N9w, c9ntinue what y9u were saying Karkat." He nods and continues the meetings.

Once the meeting was over, you were faced with Porrim.

"Where do+ yo+u think yo+u're go+ing?" She looks at you and you smirk.

"What did I d9 wr9ng this time?" You say sweetly, and she glares at you.

"Kanny, do+n't play stupid. What the fuck was that back there?!" She screams and you shove past her.

"N9ne 9f y9ur fucking business." You spat out in order to catch up with Eridan and Cronus.

When you do get there, you see a sight you don't want to see, Latula and Mituna were ganging up on Cronus, well more like Latula was yelling at Cronus and Eridan was nowhere in sight.

"What the fuck is g9ing 9n here?!" You scream and move to cover Cronus who had said nothing, and hugs your waist.

"W3'r3 try1ng to t34ch h1m a l3sson. Why 4r3 you 1nt3rf3rr1ng w1th us?" She sneers and you stand your ground. You are get in her face and hiss in a voice that sends chill down Cronus' spine, you can see it out of the corner of your eye.

"T9uch him again, I pr9mise y9u w9n't have hands t9 skate69ard with anym9re. Try t9 gang up 9n him, and I'll d9 w9rse than that. See y9u 9n the 6attlefield." She shudders at your tone and your roughly grab Cronus' hand and rush off. They were all pissing you off, and you rather just be home with the only two people who tolerate you.

Once you got back, you hear sobs. Cronus was with you, so the only logical explanation would be it was Eridan.

"Eridan? Where are y9u?!"

Be Eridan ==

You sit in Cronus' room and sigh. You didn't like the way Kankri had been, but it got you what you wanted. He had changed his way of persuading.

You thought back as Kankri was talking how Feferi and Sollux glared daggers at you. You didn't want to go, but you promised Karkat. You feel tears fall slowly, one by one, and then a river of tears come out. You hear the door open and you sob out, you don't like being hated.

"Eridan? Where are y9u?!" You hear Kankri scream and you sob even louder, you didn't trust your voice to speak your thoughts. Cronus found you first and leaped on you, hugging and kissing your face.

"Don't listen to them, they're assholes... Shhh..." He whispers in your ear and you stop sobbing and are reduced to sniffles.

"Kan...Wvhat wvas that earlier?" Cronus speaks your thoughts and Kankri sighs.

"Eridan, remember h9w I said I was seri9us when I said I was g9ing t9 6e the next Signless? Well I figure I had t9 change the way I talk t9 pe9ple if I want them t9 respect me. S9 I res9rted t9 cursing. And it g9t us what we wanted." He says and you grin. It really did work, he really looked, acted, and talked like Signless.

"Kankri, come here, please?" Cronus says and Kankri wedges himself in between you two, and hugs you both.

"You knoww, this is actually quite funny... Signless and Dualcsar, kiss!" You push them towards each other and their lips smash into each other.

Kankri grabs Cronus and kisses him hard. When he pulls away, Cronus is gasping for air, and Kankri roughly grabs you and kisses you roughly, biting your bottom lip. You moan and Kankri pulls your hair, and you hiss in the kiss, that fucking hurts.

He pulls back roughly and says smirking,

"N9w Signless and Dualcsar have kissed. Any 9ther 6right ideas jackass?" You blush and mumble and quick no.

Life changed from then, that battle, Cronus, Kankri, gods, everyone changed.

And the changes came with a heavy price.

Hey! How do you like the new story? Second, this is my second homestuck fanfic! Hurray!

-Yanase out.


	2. Chapter 2

Be Mituna ==

You name is Mituna Captor, and you are currently sad. Why? Because Latula was picking on Cronus, you may not like him, but even he didn't deserve the abuse that Latula was giving him.

"M1tun4, why 4r3 you so s4d?" She says sweetly and you groan. She was lovely when she was with you, but something about Cronus had you stumped.

What happened to the troll who would flirt with every troll he saw?

He was shrunken inside himself, and he looked like he didn't want to be at the meeting.

"1'm f1n3 7ul1p, wh47 w3r3 y0u 54y1ng?" You sigh out, she was starting to get edgy. She wanted to know where you were twenty four seven! It made you mad, but then again, you didn't want to get her mad, because she was one of the few trolls that actually treated you the same.

"M1TUN4!" She screams and you jump, unconsciously frowning at her.

"Wh47?!" You screech, she wouldn't leave you to think! She frowns herself, and walks away.

"7ul1p? Wh3r3 4r3 y0u g01ng?!" She just flips you off and continues walking. Once she was gone, you scream. She just had to leave, why would she leave?! What did you do?! You sigh and walk out your hive, despite what everyone thinks, you could go places without her.

Anyway, while you were walking you run into Cronus. You flinch, the unconscious desire not to be picked on, present.

"Oh, hey Mituna." He says softly, and pats you on your helmet gently. You blink, this wasn't the Cronus you were used to. Who was this troll?

"Um, h11111, d0 1 kn0w y0u?" You say cautiously, he chuckles and you roll your eyes, he goes in his bag and pulls out a bee plushie, your eyes going wide.

"Wvant this? I bought the vwrong by accident." He holds it out to you and you take it gently, he was so different, he was being nice!

Then that's when you hear screaming.

"Wh4t 4r3 you do1ng to my M1tun4?!" Latula screams and comes at Cronus with her skateboard, and Kurloz was with her. He glares at him and Cronus rubs his horns, looking hurt.

Can I kill him? Kurloz signs, and you shake your head. He looks at you, confusion in his face.

"H3 w45 831ng n1c3! H3 d1d n07h1ng wr0ng!" You were quick to defend him, he didn't do anything to you except give you a plushie.

"Yo, Cronus, com3 4round my M1tun4 4g4in, 4nd 1 w1ll k1ll you." She glares at him, and he looks up, confusion, fear, and sympathy clouding his purple eyes.

"Huh? Okay, I'll just leavwe, um, take care if the plushie Mituna!" He waves and runs away quickly. You frown at both of them,

"Why w0uld y0u d0 7h47, h3 d1d n07h1ng wr0ng 70 m3!" You run after him, ignoring the cries for you to come back.

You found him sitting in a bench in a park a few blocks away. You see he has his head in his hands, and you see a red streak of color in his hair which you were pretty sure wasn't there before.

"Cr0nu5?" You say and he looks up at you, tears in his eyes, while holding his fin.

"D1d 7h3y hur7 y0ur f1n5?" You say sadly, and he shakes his head, you frown. He was lying, you know that seadwellers need their fins operational in order to survive on land.

"L37 m3 533, pl3453?" You say and he moves his hands slowly and you gasp, it was bent in a backwards position.

He holds your hand, and says in a sad voice,

"I'm fine. Nothing Kan can't fix. Don't wvorry, go back to Latula and Kurloz. See look, they're looking for you." You shake your head, you weren't leaving unless he got medical attention now, who knows how much longer he's got to breath with only one fin working.

You see Latula and Kurloz walk up to you and glare at Cronus once more.

Didn't she say stay away from him? What are you doing with him again?! You want her to hurt you?! Kurloz signs and you growl, they really shouldn't be so hostile to him, he was being so nice to you!

"Look, I really don't wvant no trouble, all I did wvas give Mituna a bee plushie, because I bought the vwrong by accident in store. That's all, I did nothing more, nothing less." He says, holding his hands in a defensive position, and you step in front of him.

"Y0u n33d 70 570p 807h3r1ng h1m! H3 H45 D0N3 N07H1NG WR0NG!" You scream, and you see something red coming towards you.

"Cr9nus!" He looks over you to see Kankri running towards him, he gets up and walks to Kankri and hugs him, burying his head into Kankri's shoulder.

Why are you here Kankri? Kurloz signs angrily, and he glares at Kurloz.

"9h, y9u kn9w why I fucking here! Y9u've hurt my m9rial! Why w9uldn't I be here?!" He holds Cronus like a mother bear, and you blink, they were morials? When did this happen?!

Look, I don't want to hurt you, Kankri, just leave and let us deal with him. Kurloz signs, and you sigh.

"K4nkr1, h3 d1d n07h1ng wr0ng 70 m3. 7ul1p hur7 h15, f1n5 w17h h3r 5k473804rd!" You say, Kankri needs to know what happened to him, Cronus starts clawing at Kankri's cape and Kankri's eyes go wide.

"Fuck, y9u need t9 get 6ack t9 y9ur hive! Y9u can't breathe that much can y9u right n9w?" Cronus nods his head and he picks him up and runs away.

That was awkward, why would he lie about his fins? Kurloz signs, and you smack him. Mituna? What was that for?

"7h47 w45 f0r 831ng 4n 455h0l3 70 Cr0nu5! 7ul1p hur7 h15 f1n5! H3 c4n'7 8r34th3 w17h0u7 7h3m! Y0u kn0w 7h47!" You stomp away from them screaming,

"D0n'7 c0m3 4f73r m3! 1'll k1ll y0u b07h 1f y0u d0!" They both stare at you in fear and confusion.

They stopped your only chance to find out why Cronus hates you.

You get to your hive and lay down on the floor, then you hear a ping. Someone was messaging you via Pesterchum!

CRONUS: you there Chief?

MITUNA: h3y, 4r3 y0ur f1n5 4lr1gh7?

CRONUS: yeah, I told you. I wvould be fine, just had to get back in the water.

CRONUS: so wvhat happened wvhen I left?

MITUNA: ... 1 r34lly d0n'7 w4n7 70 74lk 480u7 17...

CRONUS: let me guess they thought I wvas lying about my messed up fin?

MITUNA: h0w d1d y0u...

CRONUS: I knowv them Mituna, but thank you for standing up for me.

CRONUS: I really appreciate it.

KANKRI: I appreciate it as well, Mituna. Thank y9u.

MITUNA: wh3n d1d y0u g37 h3r3 K4n?

KANKRI: just n9w.

CRONUS: um, Kan? Shouldn't you go check on dinner?

KANKRI: shit! See y9u Mituna. And 9nce again thank y9u!

MITUNA: wh47 4r3 y0u guy5 h4v1ng f0r d1nn3r?

CRONUS: ironically, fish.

MITUNA: y0u'r3 3471ng y0ur 0wn sp3c135!

MITUNA: h0w c0uld y0u?!

CRONUS: chill, it's okay, I perfectly fine eating my species

MITUNA: 1 gue55, l00k, 1 g0774 g0. 7ul1p 15 l00k1ng f0r m3.

MITUNA: 4nd 1 d0n'7 w4n7 70 g37 y0u 1n 4ny m0r3 7r0u8l3.

MITUNA: 8y3-8y3 Cr0nu5!

You signed off and look at your morial and matesprit.

"Wh47?" You say, irritated. She looks down at her feet and sighs.

"1'm sorry." She says and you just nod. You weren't in the mood to deal with either of them. You walk away from them and go to the refrigerator and grab a beer, it was a great thing to calm you down.

"Put th4t down M1tun4!" She hollers and you take off your helmet. You go back to your room, and go back to your husktop.

"M1tun4, 1'm s3r1ous! Put th4t down!" She scolds and you cut your eyes at her.

"L34v3 m3 7h3 fuck 4l0n3." You hiss, you go back to talking to Cronus. She looks at the screen and sneers.

"Why would you w4nt to t4lk to him?" You don't say nothing and open your beer and take a big chug from it.

MITUNA: y0u 571ll 7h3r3 Cr0nu5?

CRONUS: I thought Latula wvas there?

MITUNA: 5h3 15, 8u7 1'm n07 p4y1ng h3r 4ny 4773n710n.

MITUNA: 50, m4y 1 45k 4 qu35710n?

CRONUS: shoot.

It was now or never, you have to know if these dreams are true or not.

MITUNA: wh3r3 w3 fr13nd5 83f0r3 3v3ry7h1ng h4pp3n3d?

CRONUS: ...

CRONUS: Wvhat gawve you that idea?

MITUNA: 83c4u53, 1 533 7h353 dr34m5...

CRONUS: Dreams of Wvhat?

MITUNA: u5, 45 fr13nd5.

MITUNA: 4r3 th3y tru3?

CRONUS: ...yes.

CRONUS: wve wvere friends. Glad to knowv you're getting some of your memories back...

MITUNA: wh47'5 wr0ng Cr0nu5?

CRONUS: Its nothing.

MITUNA: 0k4y...

MITUNA: y0u c4n 74lk 70 m3 wh3n3v3r y0u n33d 70.

MITUNA: n1gh7 Cr0nu5!

You sigh, he was obviously hiding something, but you didn't know what it was. Hopefully, you have another dream, and it explains more.

Kurloz passes you a plate of food, and you eat silently. They both stare at you and Kurloz is the first to speak, well sign.

Are you okay Mituna? You still say nothing and continue eating, they both look at each other,

"Wh4t c4n w3 do to m4ke you f33l b33t3r?" She says softly and your eyes fall on the plushie.

"83 n1c3." You say simply, they continue to stare at you, and you get in the bed.

"M1tun4?" She asks, and you look at both of them,

"0u7. 1 w4n7 70 5l33p. N0w." Was all you say. They leave, and you drift off to sleep.

{Inside the dream bubble}

You look around, frantic, it was black and then you see Cronus.

"Cr0nu5!" You scream and try to run after him, but he walks slowly away. No matter how much you try, you can't reach him.

Then everything turns white.

"Wh3r3 4m 1?" You say, then you see two boys, the looked like Kankri and Cronus when you were all young.

"I'm telling you Kan, I can't help that I'm flushed for him! He's perfect, ewven if he's mean sometimes, especially his horns...if only I had those horns...mine are so fucked up..." Cronus starts off excited, but towards the end, he has tears drip down his face. His hand was on his horns, feeling them sadly.

"Cr9nus, y9u kn9w... Even if y9u like Mituna... It just w9uldn't w9rk... Y9u tw9 are just t99 much different fr9m each 9ther..." Kankri tries to calm him down, and hugs him.

Your eyes widen and you blush. 'Cr0nu5 h45 flu5h3d f33l1ng5 f0r m3?!' You thought with surprise all on your face.

The scene changes and you see a fight happening.

"MITUNA!" Cronus yells, and you hit the ground. A girl that looks identical to Kankri screams and a girl that looks like you runs at the man cloaked.

"Foolish Child, you Will never Be able To defeat Me..." The man says and she screams, a red and blue spark coming to her eyes.

"Not iif II can help iit!" A girl similar screams, her eyes in the exact expression, she had the same hairstyle as Sollux, but slightly longer.

"SOLLUX BE CAREFUL!" Another girl yells, wait, you were sure that was Karkat as a girl. She had a cancer sign in her gray hoodie, and red pants with black boots.

"II wiill KK. Keep ED 2afe!" She screams, and you figure these must you, Sollux, Kankri, and Karkat in another timeline.

"Aim ED!" A harpoon flies from a rifle you knew all too well, Ahab's Crosshairs. A girl with long black(with purple streaks) in pigtails aims and shoots once more. Then you notice a girl with shoulder length hair, that was identical to the other girl, she was ordering the shooter.

"I'm trying my BEST Cro! I can't hit him!" She shouts and the two of them go flying into the wall, you see purple splatter everywhere, almost killing them instantly.

"Damn y9u! Stay still s9 I can fucking kill y9u!"

'Mu57 83 th31r 71m3l1n3 Cr0nu5 4nd 3r1d4n... 50 th15 15 4n07h3r 71m3l1n3, 8u7 why w0uld 1 83 5331ng 17?'

'Because, you're the Heir of Doom...that's why you see the things you do. Make sure they heed your warning this time, all of you lives depend on it.' A deep voice stated in the back of your mind

You shake your head, you didn't want to see these dreams, it was almost as bad as the session of Sburb you Alpha trolls were in. You start screaming, you don't know how long you were screaming.

Then the last thing you remember was falling into darkness.

"M1TUN4!" Latula splashes water in your face, you bolt up, tears running down your face, sweating heavily.

"R3l4x, 1t w4s just 4 dr34m..." She speaks softly, rubbing circles in your back, you mumble.

"1'm sorry?" She asks, and you say in shaky voice,

"1 w4n7 Cr0nu5..."

Hello, how are you? Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Latula's**_ _ **P.O.V.**_

Your name is Latula Pyrope, and you were trying to calm down your currently upset matesprit.

"1 w4n7 Cr0..." He says sadly, you feel fury go through you, what does he want with that scumbag?! But then again, he was acting different after the session, whatever, it really didn't matter.

You look at him once more and decide to do it for him, even if you hate the bastard.

 _ **LATULA began trolling CRONUS at 4:15am**_

LATULA: Cronus. 4nsw3r m3 you b1tch!

CRONUS: yes?

LATULA: M1tun4 w4nts you.

LATULA: 3v3n 1f 1 don't l1k3 you, h3 n33ds you.

CRONUS: on my wway.

 _ **CRONUS ceased being trolled by LATULA at 5:26am**_

You sigh, he really got on your nerves, but you had to bear through it for Mituna.

"M1tun4, hon3y, Cronus 1s on h1s w4y..." You say, trying to comfort him. He just keeps shaking his head, shivering.

"1 w4n7 Cr0..." He chants, and you feel a chill go down your back, he was acting possessed.

Twenty minutes later, Cronus walks in the hive, looking flushed.

"Wvhere's Mituna?!" He says, out of breath, and he gasps, his fin was still messed up.

"1n th3 room..." You point to Mituna's room and he runs in there. You try to hear what's happening, but the door slams in your face.

 _ **Be Cronus ==**_

You're the greaser again, you run in the room and sigh, Mituna looks like a mess.

"Hey there Chief..." You say, he snaps his head up and looks at you with wide eyes.  
"Cr0nu5?" He breaths, scared.  
"Yes, it's me... Howv are you holding up...?" You hug him and he leans in you,  
"7h15 r3m1nd5 m3 0f wh3n w3 w3r3 fr13nd5, y0u us3d 70 c0mf0r7 m3." He says with a small smile on his face, he seems to have relaxed now that you're here, and it put a smile on your face.

"So...Wvhat do you need me for, I mean you seem to made you relax, but wvhat put you in that position?" You say slowly, his smile falling from his face, and a full blown frown replaces it.

"1 54w 4 w31rd dr34m, 3v3ry0n3 w45 7h3r3, 8u7... W3 w3r3 f1gh71ng 7h15 0pp0n3nt, wh0 K4rk47 w45 74lk1ng 480u7, 4nd 1 f3ll d0wn, d34d... 7h3n 7h3r3 w3r3 7h3s3 p30pl3, wh0 w3r3 u5...ju57 1n 4n 4l73rn473 un1v3rs3, 4nd w3 w3r3 f1gh71ng, 4nd, 4nd.." He rambles and you laugh, and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, and slowv dowvn. Nowv tell me the rest." You say calmly, and he takes a deep breath and begins telling you the rest.

"70 pu7 17 51mply, y0u kn0w h0w 7h3r3 4r3 d1ff3r3n7 71m3l1n35? 7h3r3'5 0n3 wh3r3 0ur g3nd3r5 4r3 5w17ch3d, 4nd, 7h3y w3r3 h3lp1ng u5 k1ll 7h47 guy, 4nd 7h47'5 4ll 1 r3m3m83r." He says and his breathing has finally regulated.

"OK, so you need to wvarn evwerytroll nowv? So wvhat are you wvaiting for? Go! Send a memo out." You smile and he goes to his husktop and starts typing, but he stops.  
"Wvhat's the matter?" You say as you grab a spare chair to sit with him, he points to you and then at the husktop.

"You..wvant me to type for you?" You say slowly, he wasn't being very clear on what he wanted. His nod in confirmation was all you needed before you started typing.

 _ **MITUNA sends out memo to all trolls and humans**_

MITUNA: Evweryone hurry up answver me!

ARANEA: oh, hey Cronus. What are you doing at Mituna's? I thought you guys hated each other?

VIRSKA: I for once agree with her.

KARKAT: WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?

KANKRI: What's the pr9blem?

ERIDAN: WWhat are you doing there Cro?

SOLLUX: holy 2hiit. Why are you at my dance2tor'2 hiive?

FEFERI: O)(, w)(at's t)(e problem?!

MEENAH: w)(at are you doin at )(is )(ouse you son of a beac)(?!

NEPETA: :33 ac gasps and looks at Mituna scared, "what's wrong Cronus...?" she says.

MITUNA: DOES IT EWVEN MATTER WVHY I'M AT MITUNA'S HIVWE?!

SOLLUX: not really...

MITUNA: OK! Stop acting like grubs and lets get dowvn go business.

MITUNA: Mituna sawv a wvision last night.

KANKRI: What was it a69ut?

MITUNA: hold up, I'm changing to my account.

 _ **MITUNA left the memo**_

 _ **CRONUS joins the memo**_

CRONUS: much better, anyhowv... He said it wvas about us fighting this powverful opponent, and there wvere alternate vwersions of us.

CRONUS: they fighting wvith us, and then this vwoice told him to make sure evweryone heeds the wvarning this time.

CRONUS: that's all.

KANKRI: sh9uld I c9me 9ver?

CRONUS: nah. Wve're good ovwer here..

KANKRI: 9kay.

You sign off and sigh. MITUNA looks at you gratefully, and you hold him. He flinches, but doesn't pull away.  
"Relax wvill you? I'm not going to hurt you."

"50rry...0n 3dg3 1 gu355... 1 ju57 d0n'7 w4n7 70 533 7h47 h4pp3n f0r r34l..." He murmurs and you hold him even more. You kiss his forehead unconsciously and say back,  
"I wvon't let it happen like that." You two fall asleep like that.

"Cr0nu5! Cr0nu5! W4k3 up!" You wake up to Mituna screaming in your face. You groan and sit up, wiping a lot of sweat from your face.  
 _'Funny, wvhy am I swveating so much? Unless I had a nightmare... "_ You thought with a frown.  
"Y0u w3r3 scr34m1ng..." He says slightly and holds your head to his chest. He kisses the crown of your head and you relax.

"Y0u w3r3 scr34m1ng my n4me... Why?"

That got you good, you tense up quickly and sigh.  
"I guess I had another nightmare...  
Howv loud wvas I?" You avoid his question with another question.  
"D0n'7 7ty 70 g37 4r0und 7h3 qu35710n. Why w3'r3 y0u scr34m1ng my n4me?!" He says more harshly this time and you move to get up.  
"Nothfin for you to wvory about. I'll be on my wvay..." You try to get up but he holds you firmly in his grasps.

"4ctu4lly, you'r3 not l34v1ng unt1l h3 w4nts you to." Latula's voice calls from the doorway. You hiss at her, your functional fin flapping angrily against your face.  
"R3l4x D4MMI1T. 1 und3rst4nd th4t you don't trust us, h3ll 1 wouldn't trust p3opl3 who d1d th3s3 th1ngs to m3 31th3r. W3 just n33d you to r3l4x...

Just und3rst4nd th3t w3 want to know what's bothering you, it must have been something bad for you to scream like that." When she finishes, your fin hasn't stop flapping, but now you were scared. They would never be this nice to you without a reason.

"R3l4x..." She pins you down and whispers in your ear, slowly, but surely you calm down. You cry out, holding your injured fin, startling both of them. You cradle it with tears in your eyes, the pain medicine Kankri gave you was wearing off.

"Sh1t. You w3r3 s3r1ous wh3n you s41d you hurt your f1n. Sorry. W41t h3r3." She says softly and you pout. She walks out and comes back quickly with a first aid kit, she looks Mituna in the eyes and says sternly.  
"Ok4y, M1tun4, 1 n33d you to hold h1m t1ghtly. Th1s w1ll hurt the sh1t out of h1m, so 1 w4nt you to hold h1m v3ry, v3ry t1ghtly."

She pinches your arm and injects you with something. You begin to feel woozy, and then something snapped in you.

She was bending it back to its original condition!

A scream of pure agony rings though the room and you start thrashing around.  
"M1tun4! Hold h1m som3 mor3! 1'm 4lmost don3!" She finishes and wraps it in a bandage. You sob out brokenly and soon feel your mouth being opened and pills were being shoved down your throat.

You struggle, but soon fall asleep in Mituna's protective arms.


End file.
